


First Christamas

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are we doing this?” Mario muttered under his breath. The first year resident finds himself baking with Angus for a Christmas party. Angus discovers that it is Mario's first actual Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christamas

_First Christmas_

 

                “Why are we doing this?” Mario muttered under his breath. _Why the hell am I here?_ The first year resident looked around the simple apartment, almost glaring at the various _cooking_ materials on the counter. Somehow Mario found himself in Angus Leighton’s apartment, the said resident almost basking at the sight of Mario’s glowering face.

                “It’s Christmas!” Angus said as that explained everything. Mario rolled his eyes and Angus laughed.

                “So…we’re _baking_ because of Christmas?” Mario asked incredulously. Angus slowly nodded.

                “The others are coming over soon, so we’ve got to make the cinnamon buns quickly,” Angus stated as he quickly turned to hand Mario several measuring cups. “And they’re homemade too, so they will take a while.”

                “Why can’t we just have a beer and crappy food and call it a day?” Mario said with a glare pointed in Angus’ direction. The resident did not appear to be rebuked by Mario’s words and instead continued to smile.

                “Because that’s what people _do_ at a Christmas party, Mario,” Angus said as if speaking to a child. Then his eyes widened. “Wait.” _Please, make him stop now,_ Mario thought as Angus’ eyes grew wider with shock. “You’ve never been to a Christmas party before, and this is your first ever Christmas, isn’t it?” Mario ignored him, ignored the growing heaviness in his stomach from Angus’ stare, and stared pointedly at the goddamned measuring cups. “Mario –”

                “Nope,” Mario stated shortly without looking at the fellow resident. “Not going to talk about it. Tell me what to do, Angus,” he said with a sharp tone. For a couple of minutes, Angus continued to stare at him until he began explaining that he had to measure the three and a half cups of flour and –

                “Wait,” Mario said with obvious confusion. He stared at the colored cups with the various fractions in confusion. “Which one measures all three?” The first year resident waited for a response, hearing laughter in his ears as Angus continued to laugh. Mario gripped the measuring cup tightly in his hands, trying not to aim the cup at the annoying-as-hell-Angus’ head.

                Angus was continuing to laugh as he wiped away tears. “Oh god…Mario…this is priceless!” His friend continued to glare at him. “You can do calculus better than me, and yet you can’t even measure flour!”

                Mario stared at the various brightly colored measuring cups surrounding the two, inwardly glowering as Angus explained to him that he needed to measure the flower three times in the red cup and once in the blue, and then –

                “ _Why_ are there so many colors?” Mario barked at brightly-colored measuring cups. “It doesn’t make any sense!”

                Angus blinked. “Why not?”

                Mario shrugged. “It’s like this is made for a child to do,” he said with a pointed look at his friend.

                “Mm,” Angus mumbled as he watched Mario’s hands became coated with flour. He noted that Mario appeared to be utterly enamored with what he was doing, measuring the flour just so as he used his fingers to brush off stray measurements of flour. _Like a child,_ Angus thought as he saw Mario unconsciously nod his head with unmeasured satisfaction at the cups of flour in the bowl.

                “Is this…your first Christmas?” Mario inwardly sighed at expression on Angus’ face. He ignored his friend desperately trying to hide the pity he had. “Because…I mean, you look –”

                “My parents,” Mario said with a sigh, “saw Christmas as another day to get high.” _No laughter or happiness or presents there,_ he thought at the bitter memories. “No baking homemade cinnamon buns or opening presents. Just me, with my drugged asshole father and high mother who couldn’t even remember to buy food. So yes,” Mario said with a faint snarl, “this is my _first_ Christmas.”

                Angus licked his lips, staring pointedly at the bowl filled with flower without looking at his friend. “Well…I thought this would be a change,” he said with a pause as he cleared his throat. “My mom made this with me and my brother all the time, when Dad was at the hospital working, so…I thought it would be nice.”

                “Where are they now?” Mario asked, and then instantly regretted it when he saw Angus flinch.

                “They’re dead,” Angus stated as Mario stared into his friend’s eyes, seeing the pain. “Dad…uh…started to not come home after their deaths, so I made them myself.” The brief anger that flashed in the twin blue eyes faded, replaced by misplaced nostalgia. “I couldn’t, after the first year.”

                “He sounds like a shitty father,” Mario stated as Angus laughed. The pain started to fade, replaced by the laughter that Mario always associated with his friend.

                “I guess we’re both orphans then,” Mario stated quietly as he glanced at Angus’ lips, which were starting to twitch into a smile.

                “We have to really start baking now,” Angus whispered with a glance at the clock. “Everyone’s going to be arriving soon. You,” he pointed to Mario and then his flour-coated hands with a firm tone, “start mixing the ingredients as I start the filling.”

                “Stop ordering me around like a nurse!” Mario shouted as his friend as Angus grinned and ducked as Mario chucked one of the measuring cups at him.

                “You’ve got some icing on your nose,” Angus giggled as he and Mario were sitting on the sofa. The two had _finally_ finished making the cinnamon buns, amidst Mario’s whining – _“Yes, you do sound like that!”_ – and Angus’ patience with explaining the directions to his cooking-illiterate friend. Now the two were sitting beside each other on the sofa as Mario glowered at his giggling friend.

                “It’s not _my_ fault the icing was sticky,” Mario muttered as Angus shook his head and grinned knowingly. He had seen Mario dip his finger in the icing bowl – and like a child – liked off the icing with his tongue. Without noticing that there was a hint of icing on his nose.

                “No one will know,” Angus stated as Mario looked away in embarrassment. “It’s your first Christmas, so I expect you to act like a child.”

                Mario was about to retort when there was the sound of a doorbell ring.

                “They’re here,” Angus shouted with anticipation in his eyes as Mario sighed. _I don’t know_ how _we got Dr. Rorish to come. She avoids holidays like they’re the plague. And everyone else…I guess they’re just excited about Christmas like Mr. Happy here._

The hours seemed to pass as Mario’s eyes became clouded with alcohol. Somehow he thought he saw Jesse dressed as Santa Claus and Dr. Rorish actually laughing, a wineglass of clear wine in her hand as she was dressed in a dark red dress. Christa appeared to stick by Dr. Hudson more than usual, making Mario want to shout, _“Just kiss already!”_ before they actually did from the mistletoe – courteously planted by Jesse – of course. The dazed expression of the attending’s face almost made Mario choke with laughter as the blond resident refused to look at him the entire rest of the evening. Somehow Mario found himself half-asleep on the sofa, blinking at the bright twinkling lights as his heavy eyes closed and his head began to tilt.

 

                “Look.”

                Jesse stared for a moment at a smiling Leanne as she pointed to the sofa across from them. Mario, the resident who would formerly not allowing anyone near him, was sleeping with his head on Angus’ shoulder. The lighter-haired resident was asleep as well, light snores coming from his nose as his hand was on Mario’s leg.

                “This is Christmas worthy,” Jesse whispered as he took out a camera. The faint click and flash did not wake the two as the registered nurse smiled almost fatherly at the photo.

                No one noticed of how in the morning there was a new ornament with the words _Mario’s First Christmas_ with the picture Jesse had taken of them hanging in the center of the tree.


End file.
